


Electric Love

by diasthedeathknight



Series: Mates and other stuff [3]
Category: Warframe
Genre: M/M, Ordan has replaced the Lotus after she is missing, Stalker is an ally, Teslas cause erections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasthedeathknight/pseuds/diasthedeathknight
Summary: After they defend a mission Volt has some problem which Vauban gladly aids him in takeing care of.





	Electric Love

**Author's Note:**

> Again english isn't my motherlanguage so if there are any typos or grammar issues/mistakes I'm sorry. I try my best to write those stories^^'

Taking a deep breath Volt looks up at the blue-white-golden Vauban and asks him: “You…really think that this is a good idea?”  
The Warframe could barely move because his whole body was covered in the Tesla bombs of the Engineer Warframe, who just nods and then gives him a thumb up.  
“This will be great! At least great for me to watch!” he giggles and Volt sighs, then lighting erupts out of his form and he says: “This will be your fault if I blow myself up” before he runs at top speed into the Grineer, that were running at them.  
Vauban leans back and enjoys the lightning show, which unfolds before him, Nezha next to him chuckles and then asks Vauban: “You really love to stick your Tesla bombs onto Volt and then let him run at his top speed into enemies”  
“It just looks amazing. As it was his own lightning that kills the enemy” the Warframe states and Nezha giggles, before he throws his Chakram into the air, catching it and a ring of fire erupts from his slender form, engulfing him into a rotating green sphere of flames, which protects him from any damage.  
His entire form is black and Vauban knows exactly why because Ash main color is black too.  
“When is your Nuptia with Ash again?” he asks Nezha curious and the Fire Frame just answers: “In a week and we still don’t have any vows!”  
Vauban laughs and then his gaze shifts to Volt.  
“I….I’m afraid to tell him how I feel…” Vauban then blurts out and Nezha nods.  
“I know…” Nezha then says and his hand rests on Vauban's shoulder, squeezing it softly.  
“But you never know when life will end and when he dies…just think of what happened to Excalibur and Loki…..yeah he is alive again but that is only thanks to the combined effort of Nekros Prime and Oberon Prime”, Nezha says and Vauban nods.  
“I know…and I really don’t want him to end up dead…every time he gets beaten up I feel my chest burn bright with pain like the Stalker just stabbed me with the War…”  
“You know I don’t do that anymore!” cries said out in protest and an arrow hits a Grineer right in the head, killing him on the spot.  
Vauban laughs and then yells up towards the Stalker: “That was a metaphor!”  
The following thing really scares him, a black red tongue gets sticking out in his direction and a low growl can be heard, then a maw opens and fangs shimmer in the dim light that shines upon Ceres.  
“Nezha…? Remind me to not upset the Stalker again…”, Vauban then whispers and the Stalker hisses: “I can hear you from up here, you know!”  
Vauban just throws a Tesla at him and the Stalker laughs, then he closes his maw, his tongue now hidden inside it.

Then Volt cames back to him, most of the Tesla bombs have disappeared from his body, he giggles and then says: “Okay…that was really funny. Let’s do that again!”  
“See? I told you that it would be fun!”, the Vauban states and Volt giggles nods and bounces up and down like an excited child.  
“You should hold still or they end up in weird places”, Vauban says and Volt leans forward, takes his helmet in his hands and then he whispers: “I wouldn’t mind that~”  
Vauban blushes and both Nezha and the Stalker giggle, before they both get further away to give both of the frames a bit privacy so they can finally talk about the thing that hovered between both of them, the tension that was almost palpable in the room, as soon as Volt and Vauban were together in it.  
“Volt? I…”, Vauban gets interrupted as Volt just closes the space between them, his helmet softly collides with Vauban's and both enjoy the kiss.

The Stalker draws back the string of his bow and shoots the arrow at a Grineer, which was taking aim at the kissing frames.  
“Let them have their private moment”, he says with a low growl and then they all can hear the voice of Ordan through the coms: “Great work! The team that’ll extract the artifact is here so you just have to make sure that the area is clean and no Grineer is there to interrupt the transport”  
“I think Volt and Vauban can both take care of that on themselves”, the Stalker answers and Ordan then states: “Great, I have another mission for you anyway, Stalker. Nezha, I’ll contact you when I need your help or another Tenno requests your aid on a mission”  
“Thanks, Ordan”, Nezha answers and then Nezha walks to his ship, steps into the frame of his landing craft and flies away, probably to Ash so they can discuss their vows.  
The Stalker looks down to Vauban and Volt and a low purr escapes him, as he sees the two there together. Just like him and Frost. Alone thinking of his friend and partner sends warmth through his whole body.  
“Everything clear here!”, Volt shouts out and Vauban nods.  
“You can take the artifact now”, he says to the Agents, that Ordan has sent to extract the artifact, they were protecting.

The four men lift the pod up with no difficulty and carry it away. Volt then turns to Vauban and says: “Well…I think I have a small problem that was caused by your Tesla bombs”  
Vauban tilts his head in confusion but as Volt then shows him the rock hard erection that sprouts between his legs, the engineer blushes in a deep red.  
“T-That…I…I didn’t intend that to happen! I’m sorry…! I…”, Volt rushes towards him and pins him against the wall of the room, Vauban's cheeks turn bright red, as the head of the hard penis pressed against his own stomach.  
“W-What are you…?”, the rest gets interrupted with a loud moan, as Volt presses himself against Vauban.  
“I’m just returning the favor~”, Volt says in a lewd voice and a high pitched moan escapes Vauban as electricity tingles through his entire body and he sees that the lightning Warframe has one of his teslas in his hands, that he currently presses against his crotch, causing his entire body to shiver with pleasure as the electricity rushes through his systems and stimulates him.  
Vauban moans and his entire body shivers as more electricity pulses through his systems, his vision flickers from the electricity and his knees give out under him.  
Volt catches him and then he vaults his knees over his shoulders, a low moan escapes him as he feels the tip of Volts erection rubbing against his entrance.  
“V-Volt…I….”, he moans and shivers, a low giggle escapes Volt and he leans forward, whispers to Vauban: “You what? You have to say it or else I don’t know what to do~ you are the strategist here~”  
He grinds his dick against Vauban’s ass and his entrance, teasing the other and causing low moans.  
The entire body of the other trembles and another electric pulse flows through him, increasing the lust more before all he can think of is getting fucked by Volt and having this hunger that builds up inside of him finally stilled. This craving to fill the emptiness inside of him.

“P-Please….just…fuck me!”, he cries out in lust and the need to get filled is the only thought that exists in his mind at the moment.  
“With pleasure~”, Volt purrs and Vauban let’s out a loud cry of lust and pure pleasure, as the other enters him and the penis enters his form, giving of small electric pulses that makes his insides squirm in pleasure.  
Volt leans forward and then his helmet collides with Vauban's, lightning erupts around them and Vauban cries out in pleasure as the other begins thrusting fast inside him.  
He claws at the back of the other, his entire form shivers and shakes from the fast impacts and the electricity that now pulses through his entire body.  
Volt moans loud and then whispers: “Fuck…y-you are tight you know that…?”  
“Y-Yeah…!”, Vauban moans and then his entire body tenses, a loud scream filled with lust erupts from him.  
The electric Frame cries out in pleasure and the orgasm explodes inside of him, the entire electricity that he has stored with the movements discharges with a loud thunder as lightning explodes around them and heavy breathing he leans against Vauban and the wall, a chuckle escapes him.  
“Well, …we should definitely…repeat that…”, he then states and Vauban can only nod in his state of bliss that he is currently in.  
“Vauban, Volt is everything all right?”, Ordans voice startles them both and Volt hastily answers: “Y-Yes! The team has taken the artifact and we are now heading towards extraction!”

Then their comms go silent and Vauban laughs before Volt slowly pulls himself out of the strategist.  
“How about we…meet at my ship?”, Volt then asks and Vauban nods.  
“That sounds good…”, he says.  
Volt lets down his knees from his shoulders and Vauban slides down, his entire body is still tingling from the electricity that Volt had pumped through his systems as well as the hard orgasm.  
“Fuck…I don’t suppose you can carry me?”, he asks Volt and the Warframe laughs.  
“I could try…”, he says and Vauban nods, then he suggests: “Or you could at least support me while I walk”  
“That’s an even better idea!”, the other says.  
He then extends a hand towards the other Frame that is currently sitting on the ground, who takes the offered hand and then stands up with a bit of support from Volt.  
Side by side they walk back to their ships before they part and step into their landing crafts, Vauban turns to Volt and hugs him tight, whispering: “I love you…”  
“I love you too”, Volt replies with a soft warm tone.


End file.
